


Scarf Tales

by Carisa_Ironfell



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Natsu needs his scarf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 21:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carisa_Ironfell/pseuds/Carisa_Ironfell
Summary: Natsu loses his scarf and freaks out. Gray finds the scarf and decided to keep it. Once he realizes his mistake, he has to go and find Natsu. Fluff and awkwardness ensue.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	Scarf Tales

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story, I'll admit. I hope you enjoy anyway! Feel free to comment if you would like to. You can let me know what you thought, or ask questions. I will be very happy either way! :)
> 
> Thank you!!!

Natsu wasn't sure when he'd lost it, but he'd noticed its absence now and he was freaking out. Igneel had given him that scarf! So where the hell was it?!

Gray had been taking a walk through the park, minding his own business, when he'd seen Natsu's distinctive scarf dangling from the branch of a tree. Shrugging, he'd snagged the cloth free and tossed it over his shoulders, thinking that perhaps he would hold it hostage for a while, just to see what Natsu would do. Sounded pretty entertaining.

Hours later, it was long past dark and Natsu was still scouring the city looking for his scarf. He'd traced his steps everywhere, following his scent anywhere it led him, but it became clear to him very quickly that he was just going in circles, his more recent scent covering the older. This was pointless! Feeling sick and tired, Natsu lowered himself to the ground and clutched Happy to his chest, ignoring the tears spilling out of his eyes as he pressed his face into the cat's soft blue fur.

Gray had made it all the way home before he realized that he'd left his wallet at the guildhall when he left that afternoon. Muttering grumpily, he made his way back out the door, absentmindedly dropping Natsu's scarf on the couch on his way past.

When he got there, he noticed something odd. When Erza was gone, Natsu usually stayed at the guildhall until Gramps or Mira kicked him out. There were still a few stragglers finishing their nighttime drinking, but Natsu was nowhere in sight. Frowning, Gray found his wallet and pocketed it, too distracted to even think to check it for money.

“Hey, Mira, where's that flame-brained idiot? Did he go home already?” Gray asked, leaning against the bar. Mira looked up from the glass she had been cleaning, blinking in surprise – she got a little into it sometimes when she was cleaning things, slipping into a trance of sorts, and she was a bit owlish when she got snapped out of it.

“Oh, Gray. Welcome back. Natsu's out looking for his scarf; apparently he lost it. He came in a couple hours ago in a panic looking for it, then left as soon as we told him it wasn't here,” Mira answered, smiling sweetly at Gray and going back to her task.

“Shit!” Gray spat out, whirling away from the bar and taking off through the doors. He had to get home and grab that stupid scarf, then he had to find the idiot. _What had he been thinking?_ He knew Natsu considered the scarf to be his dearest possession, so _why_ had he thought that it was a good idea to take it?!

Natsu wasn't sure how long he'd been sitting on the ground, but he figured it was a good idea to get up and go back to the search. He was tired, but he refused to let himself sleep before he found his scarf. Prying himself off the ground to his feet, Natsu wobbled slightly. Igneel... His vision blurred, and the last thing he heard was Happy's startled cry.

When Gray finally found Natsu, he was alarmed to find the boy passed out on the ground. Happy stood beside him panicking and calling for help, seeming to have forgotten that he could easily have flown Natsu to help himself. Gray threw himself at the ground on Natsu's other side, checking to make sure he hadn't been attacked first. He felt a steady heartbeat. Natsu had probably just exhausted himself. Shaking his head, Gray draped the scarf around Natsu's neck, then lifted him carefully, slinging the unconscious pinket over his shoulders and hooking his arms under Natsu's legs. “C'mon, Natsu. Time to go home,” Gray murmured softly, walking toward the dragon slayer's house. Happy darted after them, hopping up on Gray's shoulder after a block.

Natsu woke up in the morning in his bed, with his scarf tucked safely around his neck. Sunlight shone through the window and Natsu rolled away from it, his expression contorting as the brightness hit his eyes. And that's when he noticed Gray passed out on his floor, the sunlight streaming over bare skin and dark hair alike. Natsu stared blearily for a moment, then rolled over again, throwing an arm over his face. This wasn't happening. It was just a weird dream... Right?

There was no way _Gray_ was in his house. Gray didn't even know where he lived! Did he? Some voice in his head that sounded a lot like Igneel reminded him that _clearly_ Gray _did_ know where he lived, since they were both here. Natsu was pretty sure he'd passed out on the street last night. Had Gray carried him back here? That didn't sound like something Gray would do...

Lifting up the end of his scarf, Natsu pressed it against his face, inhaling deeply and closing his eyes. It smelled like comfort – like him, yes, but there was still something of Igneel in it – but now there was a different scent on it too. Like mountain air and glacier water, cold and clean, and freshly-picked blueberries too.

It smelled like Gray.

Natsu took another deep breath, feeling himself relax completely as he did, any and all tension melting away as a feeling of intense peace washed over him. How could something be intense and peaceful at the same time? Oh, that was a stupid question – that was how Gray always was.

Wait. _What?_

Natsu sat up suddenly, his eyes wide, and glanced down at Gray in shock. Gray? _Gray_ was his mate?? How had that happened? He and Gray didn't even like-

Oh. That was it... Natsu did like Gray. Without realizing it, that was probably part of the reason he picked so many fights with the ice mage – he'd wanted Gray's attention on him and no one else. But... what the heck was he supposed to do now?!

Make breakfast, his stomach told him. Sighing heavily, Natsu complied, tossing aside the blankets and tiptoeing around Gray, creeping through the doorway quietly and being so grateful to his rival for leaving it open. Once he got to the kitchen, he did a quick check to make sure that the smoke alarm was off – it hadn't been turned on since he'd gotten the house, but he always looked anyway – then got to work making food.

Gray woke to the smell of something delicious cooking and had to spend some time wondering why. Did he have a guest? And why was he on the floor? Had he fallen off his bed? No, that didn't seem right. He would have woken up if he had. Sitting up, the ice mage rubbed his face and rolled his shoulders, trying to get some feeling back. Ugh, he was stupidly stiff right now. Stupid?

Oh. That was right. He'd been so tired after dropping Natsu off at his house that he'd decided to lay down for a few minutes and catch a quick nap before going home, and then he'd fallen asleep. A glance toward the bed told him he was right, but it wasn't occupied. For a brief moment, panic shot through Gray, until a thought occurred to him. _He's probably just getting some food, you dumbass; stop freaking out so much,_ he told himself silently. Speaking of food, he should probably stop by the guildhall for some breakfast. But that meant having to get past Natsu, unless he went through the window. That seemed rude...

Steeling himself for the inevitable fight, Gray walked downstairs to where Natsu was.

“Oh, hey there. Morning, Gray! Have some breakfast with me,” Natsu said, turning to look at Gray and grinning brightly. Gray stared at him wordlessly, trying to adjust to this new version of Natsu, and didn't even complain as he was ushered into a chair at the table to wait. The sight of Natsu in a frilly pink apron only served to fry his brain further, so Gray kept his mouth shut and let the fire mage do whatever he wanted. It was his house anyway...

Setting the table with two plates and two sets of silverware, Natsu carefully transported the food he'd created to the flat surface, then hung up his apron and sat down. Serving Gray and then himself, he waited for Gray to take a bite first, then started digging in too.

It was something of a surprise to Gray, but the meal Natsu had cooked was actually pretty good. It made sense, in a way, since Natsu lived on his own and needed to be able to fend for himself – Gray knew exactly what that was like – but it was still kind of weird, since it was Natsu and all that. Whatever... Gray ate steadily, enjoying it thoroughly, and walked to the sink to wash his dishes when he was done.

“Uh, you don't have to do that, y'know,” Natsu protested, trying to shoo the other away, but Gray just shook his head, setting the cleaned dishes aside to dry.

“No way, Natsu. I'm the one who intruded in your house, so I'll clean the dishes,” the dark-haired boy replied, taking Natsu's dishes and washing those too. Natsu wanted to complain more, but he knew he wouldn't win this one. Fine...

“Thanks, Gray,” Natsu muttered, gluing his gaze to the floor. He could feel his cheeks starting to heat up, and he didn't want Gray to notice. That would be the most embarrassing thing ever!

“No problem,” Gray said, keeping his own eyes on the water in front of him, then added, “and thanks, for the food.” That said, he dried his hands on the towel and patted Natsu on the back before walking out of the house.

Well... that had been a morning. Natsu blew out some air and went back up to his room to put on clean clothes for the day.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this mainly- 1. because I forgot about it, and 2. because I didn't want anyone to think I was dead. I'm still around. :)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
